


Better Title Coming To You This Fall

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I ship them, Slow Burn, There will be shipping but only after some suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I don't know if anyone else ships them. I don't even know if this will get views, but here I am anyways.





	Better Title Coming To You This Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I don't know if anyone else ships them. I don't even know if this will get views, but here I am anyways.

Shiro laid in the grass, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warmth of the morning sun. The other paladins were off with the Galaxy Garrison, likely preparing them for the coming invasion. He was still too weak to be of any service, but he still advised Keith in the evenings though he had been told several times he shouldn't be doingso, but it helped him stay informed about everything. 

For the past few nights, he had been unable to sleep, which he attributed to being too restless from spending a week or more in a healing pod. It was an incredible piece of medical technology tha saved a lot of time that would normally be spent healing, though it could have its side effects. 

At least he'd been lucky enough to have company each night. The first night, it had been a few of the other paladins. The second night, it was Keith's mother, Krolia, who he didn't trust. Blade of Mamora or not, she was Galra and after everything they had done to him, he was still somewhat wary. He had, however made it clear that just because he was wary didn't mean that he wouldn't give her a chance to earn his trust. Luckly for him, it seemed Krolia was okay with it. The past few nights, he had been accompanied by the strange new Altean girl, Romelle. 

Romelle was a different story. The first night, she was so quiet, hardly speaking or even acknowledging his presence. Last night, she spoke to him briefly, but was quiet for the most part. When she did speak, her voice was laced with pain. She was clearly upset about something he couldn't put his finger on it though. 

Shiro opened his eyes as he heard someone approaching. He could tell they were moving fast, likely running, so he instinctively sat up, moving to defend himself in case it was a Galra attack. While distracted, he heard a twig snap and a giggle. He turned to see Romelle laying on the ground, a bit breathless, but was grinning. He had to admit she was pretty.

"Hi," he greeted lightly. 

Romelle scrambled to sit up, having not noticed he was there. Her cheeks were a light pink. She couldn't help the feeling that she shouldn't have let him see her like that, seeming care-free. She was a princess, after all, and that wasn't exactly proper. 

"I won't tell anyone, you can relax," he said gently.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Mind telling me why you were so upset last night?"

"I shouldn't. I should be strong like I'm supposed to be.

Being out in the sunlight, he was able to finally get a good look at her face, it became clear she hadn't been sleeping well, if at all. 

"How long have you been without sleep?"

"A few days. Why?"

"How long since you've had a proper night's sleep?"

She stared at him for a moment or two, unsure of how to respond. On one hand, she could tell the truth, on the other, she could lie - though he'd likely just see through it, rendering a lie useless. Why did he want to know anyway. 

"Hey... If you're going to be fighting with us, you need to be able to fight well. To do that, you need to have your reaction time on par. That means you need to sleep," he explained gently. 

She looked over at him, trying to come up with some reason why he would tell her these things or why he would even care at all. She had no one out here and her people were probably still being harvisted by the Galra and here she was, having a conversation about her sleeping habits. 

"Why should it matter? My family is gone. My people are being harvested by the Galra for their quintessence. Why should it matter what happens to me if they are saved," her voice was cracking by the end as she started tearing up. 

He was taken aback and went silent for several minutes as he tried to find the right thing to say. He could understand her frustration - or at least where it came from.

"That doesn't mean you go running in tired, without a plan, and untrained. That's how you end up dead."

Romelle wiped at her eyes in frustration. She didn't want to talk. She wanted action. Talk was useless. 

"You're angry, I get it. Think of it this way. Would the Galra send in untrained soldiers to attack?" 

He watched her expression as he patiently waited for her answer. 

"No... I suppose not..." she replied after a moment or so. 

"They want to win so they can rule the universe unopposed. Why do we want to win?"

"To avenge those we've lost."

"Well...That's one reason. What's the main reason?"

Romelle was quiet for a bit as she thought, trying to see the big picture through the haze of the pain the Galra had caused. She was doing her best but her feelings kept clouding her mind. She started tearing up, too frustrated to continue trying.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't."

"It's alright, Romelle. You haven't been in this kind of situation before have you?"

"No...I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"Don't apologise. It's okay. We're fighting this war to bring peace to the universe so that - in a generation or two - maybe, just maybe, the children won't have to know the horrors of a universe at war."

"That's a beautiful thought. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I thought you should know what we're fighting for. You're part of my team now. That means everyone looks out for eachother."

She nodded slightly, beginning to understand. Right now, she could tell it was important for her to think.

"It also means that I'm partly responsible for your well-being. Even if you are too frustrated to think straight. If it helps, remember that you're not alone anymore. I'll be right beside you."

Romelle stared at him. She knew that she shouldn't trust him, but for some reason she couldn't quite place, she wanted to so badly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Can we make a deal?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Starting tonight, if you start sleeping, I'll help you train."

She carefully considered her options. It was clear she needed training and he seemed so willing to take on the task. 

"Aren't you hurt."

"I want to be of some use and I see how I can be."

"Okay. We have a deal."


End file.
